Steven (BoB)
Steven 'is one of the new enemies that appears in Battle of Bracelets Series. He's one of the Death Bracelets of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is the 9th quest of the Zodiacal Challenge and the Master of Cancer. His bracelet is Death Cancer and it's considered one of the most powerful Death Bracelets of the Hades. His main weapon is the Electro-Spear, a spear that works with electric energy and it can paralize the rivals if it touches them. Also, the little crab that has in the foot of the spear can also produce problems. His main ability is the Thunder Form, as other Bracelets, he can produce thunders from his own body or even become a thunder creature that is almost invencible, except to Sand and Glass attacks. Steven is based off the user . Games Appearance Battle of Bracelets Series Steven is one of the new enemies that appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He's other of the Death Bracelets that appears at the end of the game. He's a playable character in any mode except the Story Mode and he's unlocked after defeating him in the Cancer Palace. His first appearances are in the Hades Link, where he watches the rest of Death Bracelets and Golden Bracelets. After that, he helps Pandora in the Hades Link, in front of the Piscis Palace. After that, he comes back to the Cancer Palace, where he governs the sign of Cancer. By then, he will have fought Ace. In Cancer Palace, he uses all the power of Cancer to defeat the Golden Bracelets. He's helped by a giant crab that has Toxic powers and really powerful pincers. He also gets the help of Mason, that freezes all the room to make him tak advantage of the ice. After that, he will just watch the fight that happens in Hades Grand Palace, but without appearing. After that, he decides going to the real world, after getting Hades favour to leave the Hades and come back to home. Personality Steven is one of the most challenging bracelets of the Hades. One of his good points is that he is usually optimistic and happy. Maybe it's the kindest Death Bracelet of the Hades and the most friendly with the Golden Bracelets. When he hears the reason so that they had to go to the Hades, he finds it fair but he has to face the Golden Bracelets if he doesn't want to go to the Tartarus. He usually watchs the battles that happens in the twelve palaces of the Hades Link and the ones of Hades Grand Palace. He is rather challenging and his traps are usually based off the pride of his enemies and rivals. He also wants to win his battles because of his pride. He has a good relationship with some bracelets of the Hades, the person who is the most friendly to him is Mason. He has some kind of special relationship with Driane and Monia, they three are the bracelets of Water Zodiac Signs (Cancer, Scorpio and Piscis). Persephone gave him one of the Cardinal Ranks of the Hades Gardens, that makes him have a good relationship with the other three cardinal bracelets (Sariode, Kōna and Barance). Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Crab Invasion Main Abilities *'Thunder Form' *'Telekinesis' Main Weapon *'Cancer Electro-Spear' Trivia *He is the last character that was chosen for Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death Gallery StevenBoB.png|Steven Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Undead Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Bracelets Category:Death Bracelets Category:Teenagers Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Original Characters